


El Santuario de Vah Lehntin

by Juanmaelriscribe



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanmaelriscribe/pseuds/Juanmaelriscribe
Summary: Prunia informa a Link y Zelda de la existencia de un nuevo santuario, al que deberán entrar en pareja y enfrentarse ambos a los desafíos coincidentemente románticos que se encontrarán ahí.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 4





	El Santuario de Vah Lehntin

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se redactó antes de la salida del Age of Calamity. Y se situa en el postgame de botw.

En las colinas de la Aldea Hatelia estaba empezando a salir el sol, como cada mañana, anunciando la promesa de un nuevo día y de todas las cosas que este pudiera traer. Hasta hace unos años, el hecho de que este saliera cada día hacía suspirar de alivio a los aldeanos de Hatelia, pues suponía que Ganon, el Cataclismo, no había desatado una catástrofe que acabara con el resto de Hyrule; sin embargo, también generaba una sensación de ansiedad, puesto que nunca podían asegurar con certeza si al día siguiente el astro rey se iba a volver a alzar sobre las montañas. Pero, gracias a Hylia, esos tiempos habían pasado, y todo gracias a que Link logró acabar con el Cataclismo con la ayuda de las Bestias Divinas y de la princesa Zelda.  
Desde entonces, aunque aún quedaba algún que otro monstruo por los caminos, todos podían vivir y respirar tranquilos, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de Link y Zelda. La tarea de reconstruir Hyrule era harto complicada, y a veces daba la sensación de que no se estaba avanzando casi nada, pese a los numerosos voluntarios en los trabajos de reconstrucción y pese a los nuevos acuerdos de colaboración con los otros poblados de las distintas regiones de Hyrule. Tan complicada era y tanto tiempo les quitaba que apenas tenían tiempo para relajarse juntos, hasta el punto de que la casa de Link de la Aldea Hatelia, que ahora también incluía el nombre de Zelda en su buzón, estaba más tiempo vacía que habitada por alguno de los dos.  
Pero había una persona que se había percatado de esta situación. Desde su Laboratorio en lo más alto de la Aldea les había visto a menudo con su telescopio, yendo de acá para allá, deteniéndose a hablar con todo el que tuviera un problema, y dirigiéndose a reuniones políticas con los gobernantes de otras regiones día tras día, semana tras semana. Ella sabía que necesitaban relajarse y pasar un buen rato en la compañía del otro, y estaba dispuesta a hacer de todo para conseguirlo. Con una sonrisa pícara, levantando la vista del visor de su telescopio, la viejoven científica Sheikah se dirigió a su ayudante y dijo, con un tono juguetón.  
—Symon, ya sé cómo ayudar a estos dos…

***

En un camino cercano a Hatelia cabalgaban dos caballos, lado a lado en paralelo. Uno de ellos tenía la piel de color marrón cual tronco de orgullosa secuoya, con la crin de un tono blanquecino semejante a la arena de una playa cristalina, mientras que el otro tenía una piel del color del alabastro, con una crin dorada como la luz del sol. Sobre ellos cabalgaban dos jóvenes, ambos rubios y reconocidos por todos. Eran Link y Zelda, por supuesto, y volvían de una reunión con Impa en Kakariko, una que había durado varios días y tras la cual estaban agotados y estresados, por contradictorio que parezca. Bostezaban casi al unísono, tenían ojeras y el pelo de ambos estaba enmarañado cual melena de centaleón. Solo querían llegar a su casa en Hatelia y, por lo menos, echarse una buena siesta. Llegaron a la aldea y sus fuerzas estaban tan mermadas que, ante los entusiastas saludos de los lugareños, solo podían responder con sonrisas tímidas y con el levantamiento ligero de sus manos. Por ello no se percataron de que había más cuchicheos en la aldea que de costumbre, y que algunas personas tenían cierto aire de ilusión en sus miradas. En cualquier caso, por fin llegaron a su hogar, y, tras guardar a sus fieles corceles en su establo, parecía que por fin iban a poder descansar un rato. Pero, nada más entrar, fueron recibidos por una voz entusiasta y aguda, una que Link conocía bien y a la que Zelda se había acostumbrado últimamente.  
—¡Bienvenidos! Jolines, si que habéis ido lento, Impa me dijo que llegaríais ayer y llevo todo un día esperándoos aquí.  
Era Prunia quien les recibió, sentada en el suelo y usando uno de los escudos, normalmente expuestos en la pared, a modo de mesa. A su lado había un futón deshecho y un montón de libros abiertos en diversas páginas, boca arriba y boca abajo, desperdigados por el suelo y llenos de anotaciones. Por su parte, Prunia tenía una taza de té en las manos, y su moño estaba deshecho, de modo que su pelo caía por los hombros de forma despeinada. Al ver este panorama, Link y Zelda se sorprendieron, como es natural, y Zelda preguntó, con toda la educación que la sorpresa le permitía expresar.  
—¡P-prunia! ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?  
Prunia bebió con calma de su taza y contestó.  
—Oh, solamente quería daros la bienvenida, ¡eso es todo! Perdonad el desorden, como tardabais le dije a Symon que me bajase unos libros para seguir con mis investigaciones, ¡espero que no os importe!  
Link y Zelda compartieron una mirada cómplice. Link le había contado a la princesa todo sobre las tareas que había tenido que realizar para Prunia en el pasado, y ambos sabían que ella no es de las que simplemente te dan la bienvenida sin esperar nada a cambio. Link, siendo tan observador como es, pudo leer de lejos el título de uno de los libros. Al comentárselo a Zelda al oído, ella lo reconoció al instante, pues tuvo que estudiarse ese libro de cabo a rabo en el pasado, hace más de 100 años. Mientras se acercaba a coger el libro, Zelda le contestó, corrigiendo su registro esta vez.  
—Oh, no se preocupe, Doctora Prunia. Ya sabe que una eminencia como usted siempre es bienvenida en nuestro humilde hogar.  
Aunque dijo eso, un ligero tic en su sonrisa revelaba que, con el cansancio que tenía, no tenía muchas ganas de visitas en ese momento.  
—Eminencia, ¡me gusta cómo suena eso! —Dijo Prunia con la mano sobre su barbilla— A lo mejor empiezo a exigirle a Symon que me llame así.  
Zelda finalmente alcanzó el libro y lo examinó ligeramente, tal y como esperaba Prunia, puesto que la disposición de los libros estaba meticulosamente calculada de antemano.  
—‘‘Enciclopedia de Santuarios’’, por Prunia e Impa —Leyó Zelda en voz alta—. ¿Pero no estaban todos descubiertos ya?  
Prunia sonrió para sus adentros. Había picado el anzuelo.  
—Aparentemente sí, pero ya sabes cómo somos los Sheikahs —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Una nunca sabe dónde puede haber uno oculto.  
—¿Significa eso que han aparecido más santuarios? —Preguntó Zelda, dejándose llevar por su curiosidad científica.  
—Bueeeno, mínimo ha aparecido uno más. Estuvimos examinando las runas y al parecer es el Santuario de la monja Vah Lehntin, una monja de la que tenemos pocos registros. Por eso me gustaría que investiguéis sobre ello.  
Link dejó escapar un ligero suspiro, pensando en todos los santuarios y pruebas a los que se había tenido que enfrentar. En ese momento Zelda le puso una mano en su hombro en un gesto de compasión y Link la miró a sus preciosos ojos verdes, que mostraban una expresión de súplica, puesto que ella también quería saber de qué se trataba ese nuevo santuario. Supuso que uno más tampoco sería demasiado esfuerzo a estas alturas, así que asintió con renovada determinación, dispuesto a enfrentarse a las pruebas endiabladamente enrevesadas que tuviera preparadas la monja Vah Lehntin, aunque solo fuera por ver la sonrisa de Zelda cuando le contase lo que había descubierto ahí dentro.   
Al ver esto, Prunia cerró los ojos y se rió de forma ligeramente arrogante.  
—Ju, ju, ju, admiro tu valor, gran héroe. Pero hay un detalle que creo que habéis pasado por alto. He dicho que quiero que lo ‘‘investiguéis’’, en plural.  
Zelda ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, con curiosidad genuina.  
—¿A qué se refiere, Doctora?  
Prunia se levantó, dejando la taza encima del escudo, hecho que hizo que Link sufriera un poco, se puso de pie encima de la cama que Link y Zelda compartían, para mostrarse más alta e impresionar más. Entonces mostró dos dedos, con un gesto similar al gesto de victoria y exclamó.  
—Pues veréis, resulta que en este santuario hay que entrar en PAREJA. Lo poco que sabemos de Vah Lehntin es que estaba especializada en actividades en pareja, qué cosas.  
Zelda se asombró al oír eso, y su expresión pasó de asombro a una de ilusión. Hacía más de 100 años que no resolvía un santuario, puesto que, cuando volvió de las garras de Ganon, Link ya los había resuelto todos. Había escuchado hablar de tantos puzles y rompecabezas, de tantas pruebas que desafiaban los sentidos. ¡Cuánto había ansiado enfrentarse a ellos! Por ello, con su cansancio momentáneamente desaparecido y con un entusiasmo sin par, exclamó, cogiendo del brazo a Link.  
—¡Yo te acompañaré, Link! Contigo a mi lado podremos afrontar lo que sea.  
Link notó la seguridad de su princesa y empezó a contagiarse de su entusiasmo. Además, últimamente todo el trabajo que habían tenido que hacer era político, y aunque entendía que era importante, echaba algo de menos una aventura emocionante, y más si esa aventura era con su princesa, en quien confiaba más que en nadie en todo Hyrule. Hasta las pruebas más endiabladas serían un paseo por la llanura si las afrontaban juntos. Como respuesta a Zelda, la cogió de la mano y sonrió con una mezcla de seguridad en sí mismo y confianza en ella.   
Link no tuvo que articular palabra para que Zelda comprendiese que estaba de acuerdo con ella, de modo que se volvió a dirigir a Prunia y le dijo.  
—¡Iremos!  
Prunia aplaudió a la par que soltaba una risotada. Sabía que no se podrían resistir a un desafío así, eran tan predecibles para ella. Como bokoblins distraídos por una piedra, el santuario serviría como una cortina de humo para sus verdaderas intenciones.  
—Excelente, excelente. Sé que haréis un trabajo bárbaro, jovenzuelos.   
Prunia se bajó de la cama y empezó a recoger sus libros y demás cosas rápidamente. En menos de un minuto estaba ya en la puerta lista para salir.  
—Bueno pues preparaos bien, ¡que en un par de días saldremos para allá! Ya os mandaré a Symon para que os diga dónde está el santuario y lo que vais a necesitar y tal y cual. ¡Venga, hasta luego, chavalines!  
Con la velocidad de un disparo de un Cetro Fulminante, Prunia salió de la casa y se fue corriendo en dirección a su laboratorio. Una vez se había ido, tanto Link como Zelda empezaron a dar saltos de alegría. ¡Por fin iban a tener una aventura juntos, después de tanto tiempo! Sin embargo, el cansancio recientemente desaparecido volvió con fuerza y, a los pocos saltos, ambos estaban agotados y los únicos pensamientos que rondaban sus cabezas eran los de acostarse, no sin antes recoger el escudo que Prunia había dejado en el suelo. Cuando Link lo cogió se dio cuenta de un detalle, y frunció el ceño en una mezcla de enfado y resignación.   
Tras la batalla contra Ganon, Link había expuesto las armas características de sus amigos elegidos en su casa, en honor a ellos. Y Prunia había usado el Escudo de la Ira de Urbosa como sujetatazas. Al darse cuenta, Zelda puso una expresión de tristeza, tanto por Link como por los recuerdos que le vinieron de la elegida Gerudo en ese momento. Para consolarle, abrazó a Link por detrás, rodeando su torso con las manos, y le dijo con un tono cariñoso.  
—No te preocupes, podremos quitar esas manchas de té frotándolo, y mientras podemos hablar de lo genial que era Urbosa.  
Link respondió con una sonrisa y cogió una de las manos que le estaban abrazando. La besó con un gesto galante y respondió.  
—...Gracias.

***

—Sigo pensando que todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo, hermana.  
Dos Sheikahs estaban sentadas en la hierba, con sendas tazas de té, y observando a otros muchos Sheikahs y hatelianos, hombres y mujeres, yendo de acá para allá, llevando tablas y muñecos, y cargando con lo que parecían ser unos miniguardianes desactivados. Una de ellas era Prunia, y la otra, aunque su rostro lleno de arrugas y su voz quebradiza dijeran lo contrario, era su hermana menor, Impa.  
—Pues para pensar eso te veo muy interesada en este asunto, hermanita —replicó Prunia, guiñando un ojo.  
—Por supuesto. —dijo Impa— Los jóvenes imprudentes como vosotros necesitáis a alguien que os diga "os lo advertí" cuando vuestras ideas atolondradas se vayan indefectiblemente a pique.  
—Me alegra que reconozcas mi espíritu jovial, hermanita. —dijo Prunia, ignorando adrede el resto de su comentario.  
Mientras seguían hablando, Symon, el ayudante de Prunia, se acercó para interrumpirlas.  
—Disculpe, Doctora Prunia.  
Como quien oye llover, Prunia continuó con su conversación con su hermana. Symon no se rindió y volvió a hablar, esta vez con más volumen, por si no les había oído.  
—¡Doctora Prunia!  
Prunia seguía sin reaccionar mientras sorbía un poco de té de su taza. Impa, apiadándose del pobre ayudante, le comentó a su hermana.  
—Creo que tu ayudante quiere decirte algo.  
—¿Mi ayudante? Yo no le veo por aquí. —Dijo, para acto seguido mirar a Symon de reojo— Mi ayudante sabe bien cómo tiene que llamarme ahora, así que este no es mi ayudante.  
Symon suspiró y terminó rindiéndose a las indirectas de su jefa.  
—...Su Eminencia.  
Al oír eso Prunia se giró, como si acabase de darse cuenta de que estaba allí, y le sonrió. Impa en esos momentos sintió arrepentimiento por haber enviado a Symon a trabajar con ella.  
—¡Ah, buenas, Symon! Dime, ¿qué necesitas?  
Leyendo de una lista que tenía en sus manos, Symon dijo.  
—Venía a comentarle que ya tenemos las marionetas preparadas, que Terry ha llegado ya con todas las ranas, y que Pay ya está aquí. De Nyel todavía no hemos recibido respuesta.  
—Estupendo trabajo, Symon, puedes continuar. Dile a Pay que venga, si me haces el favor —Respondió Prunia.  
Symon asintió y fue a buscar a la joven Sheikah. Al oír esto, Impa se sorprendió y le espetó a su hermana.  
—¿Pay? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi nieta en todo esto?  
En ese momento Pay se acercó a las dos hermanas y las saludó con una reverencia cortés a cada una de ellas. Con la voz ligeramente temblorosa pero un tono educado, respondió ella a la pregunta de su abuela.  
—B-buenos días, abuela Impa, tía abuela Prunia. V-verás, abuelita, es que la tía abuela Prunia me comentó sobre este proyecto para ayudar al señor Link y a la señorita Zelda y… y…  
En ese momento su rostro se ruborizó, y Pay mostró una expresión mezcla de vergüenza e ilusión.   
—¡Es un gran honor para mí ayudar a aumentar la felicidad de mis queridos Link y Zelda!  
Al llamarlos "queridos", el rubor pudo con ella y no tuvo más remedio que taparse la cara con las manos. Impa reconoció la sinceridad en la voz de su nieta, pues era bien consciente de lo que sentía tanto por Link como por Zelda. Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Impa respondió.  
—Bueno, no te preocupes, nietecita. Tienes mi permiso para participar en esto. —Tras esto, giró la cabeza para mirar a Prunia con una expresión severa— Pero como le pase algo responderás ante mí, hermana.  
Prunia levantó sus manos en un gesto apaciguador.  
—Tranquila, hermanita. Pay solo va a encargarse de darles las instrucciones a nuestros héroes.  
—¡S-sí! He estado entrenando mi voz para trabarme menos, ¡intentaré ser la monja casamentera que ellos se merecen!  
Al decir esto, Pay levantó los puños en señal de determinación.   
Impa, por su parte, se quedó algo extrañada al oír hablar de una monja, y preguntó.  
—¿Monja casamentera? ¿Pero no estabais montando una prueba de santuario?  
Prunia cerró los ojos y soltó una risa pícara.  
—Ju, ju, ju, en parte sí. Pero el auténtico objetivo de esto no es poner a prueba a Link y Zelda...  
Prunia se puso en pie, se puso las manos en las caderas y miró hacia el horizonte con una expresión triunfal.  
—¡Sino darles una cita que nunca olvidarán!

***

Había llegado por fin el día. Link se levantó primero de la cama ese día, para buscar ingredientes con las que preparar un buen desayuno para ambos. Zelda se levantó poco después y, mientras Link volvía, se puso a revisar las alforjas para ver si faltaba algo. Como no sabía a qué iban a enfrentarse en la prueba, Zelda prefirió ser precavida, de modo que en la bolsa, además de los uniformes de los elegidos, había también ropa adecuada para el frío, para el calor y para ser sigilosos. También había una cantidad decente de armas pues, además de la Espada Maestra, consideraron adecuado meter armas ancestrales, por si había guardianes en el santuario y para que Zelda también pudiera luchar de ser necesario. A su vez, metieron tanto ingredientes como platos preparados, pues según la situación podrían tener que comer muy rápido para recuperarse (aunque a Zelda le daba la sensación de que Link se comía igual de rápido tanto los ingredientes como los platos preparados). Y, por supuesto, llevaban unas cuantas botellas con hadas, que siempre vienen bien.  
Link volvió con unos cuantos huevos que habían puesto sus cucos y un surtido de frutas de árboles cercanos. Cuando vio a Zelda levantada, se saludaron con unos besos en las mejillas, y acto seguido se puso a preparar el desayuno en la sencilla cocina que compartían. Era pequeña, y hecha con materiales básicos, pero los platos que salían de ella estaban hasta más ricos que los de la cocina que se hacía en el castillo hace más de 100 años. Zelda se quedó embobada, como de costumbre, viendo a Link cocinar. Le encantaba oírle tararear, y a veces ella le seguía el ritmo cuando cocinaban juntos. También adoraba ver la expresión de genuina felicidad de Link al salirle bien hasta el plato más sencillo, hasta el punto de que a veces se preguntaba mentalmente si quizás Link habría sido más feliz si le hubiera tocado ser chef en lugar de caballero.   
En cualquier caso, Zelda salió de su trance cuando Link puso el desayuno en la mesa: un par de tortillas y un plato grande de frutas pochadas. Se sentaron los dos a la mesa y empezaron a comer. Estaba riquísimo, como de costumbre. La textura de la tortilla era esponjosa y tenía un sabor sencillo, pero no se podía decir que estuviera sosa porque, al combinarse con el dulzor de las frutas, generaba una gran sensación en el paladar, una que te llenaba de energía y ánimos para enfrentarte al día a día. Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, todos los platos que cocinaban Link o Zelda les daban esa sensación a ambos, de modo que solían comer juntos bastante a menudo. Esto, combinado con el estilo de vida menos activo físicamente que tenían ahora con tantas reuniones y cumbres, había provocado que tanto Link como Zelda ganaran unos kilitos, pero no estaban descontentos con ellos, al contrario. Ambos seguían obnubilándose a menudo con la belleza del otro, y, además, habían descubierto que estar más blanditos hacía que el acurrucarse juntos fuera incluso mejor.  
Cuando terminaron de desayunar lavaron los platos, se cambiaron de ropa para ponerse ambos sus uniformes de elegidos y salieron por la puerta con las alforjas a la espalda. Symon se había pasado por la casa hace unos días para indicarles todo lo necesario para su misión, y de paso les señaló en la piedra sheikah el lugar donde había aparecido el santuario. Resulta que, quién lo iba a decir, apareció bastante cerca de la Aldea Hatelia. Decidieron ir andando para darles un descanso a sus caballos, y para apreciar juntos el paisaje. Por el camino saludaban, esta vez con energía de persona no agotada, a los aldeanos con los que se cruzaban, pero seguían sin darse cuenta de las expresiones pícaras de los viandantes, aunque sí notaron que había unos cuantos habitantes de Kakariko por la zona. A estas alturas todo el mundo en Hatelia y en Kakariko sabía del proyecto de Prunia. Todos menos Link y Zelda, por supuesto.  
Finalmente llegaron al santuario de Vah Lehntin, donde se encontraron a Prunia y, para sorpresa de Link y Zelda, a Impa. Tras los saludos reverenciales apropiados, Zelda dijo.  
—¡Maestra Impa! ¿Usted también ha venido?  
—En efecto, su Majestad. Mi hermana me avisó del proyecto…  
En ese momento Prunia dio un leve codazo a su hermana.  
—Quiero decir, del santuario que ha aparecido tan de repente, y he venido con unos cuantos kakarikenses de confianza para ver qué conseguís averiguar.  
—¿Ha venido también Pay? —Preguntó Zelda.  
—Oh, no, no. Mi pobre nieta ha cogido un resfriado bastante grande y está reposando en Kakariko.  
—O sea que tiene un resfriado… de narices. —Soltó oportunamente Link, disculpándose con un gesto de su mano al ver la expresión seria de Impa.  
Zelda, conteniendo la risa por el chiste, carraspeó y continuó hablando.  
—Oh, es una lástima, me habría encantado charlar con ella. ¡Espero que se mejore!  
Link asintió, estando de acuerdo con Zelda. Impa por su parte sonrió gentilmente y dijo.  
—Se lo diré.  
Mientras tanto, en la copa de un árbol cercano, donde Link y Zelda no podían verla, Pay estaba casi a punto de llorar de alegría.  
—M-mis queridos Link y Zelda se preocupan tanto por mí… —Pensó Pay.  
De nuevo en la entrada del santuario, Prunia empezó a decirles a Link y Zelda.  
—Bueno, bueno, ahora que tenemos los saludos hechos, ¡vamos a entrar en el tema importante! Como ya sabéis, en el santuario tenéis que entrar en pareja, por eso observareis que la entrada es un poco distinta y más grande que la de los santuarios normales.  
La realidad era que no habían conseguido replicar la tecnología que abría las puertas de los santuarios. Tras la puerta había dos kakarikenses con atuendo de sigilo, listos para abrir la puerta manualmente cuando recibiesen la señal.  
—Entiendo, ¿quizás era un intento de crear un nuevo tipo de santuario? —Preguntó Zelda.  
—Es posible, pero no lo sabremos hasta que entréis, así que venga, ¡vamos a ello! —Contestó Prunia.  
Casi empujándolos, Prunia dirigió a Link y Zelda hacia la entrada del santuario.  
—Ya sabéis cómo va esto. Link, coloca la piedra sheikah en el sensor para abrir la entrada.  
Link hizo lo que le mandaron y colocó la piedra. Obviamente no había ningún sensor en realidad, puesto que en unos pocos días no iban a poder replicar la tecnología que los antiguos tardarían siglos en desarrollar, pero sí que habían logrado colocar una pieza que sonaba muy parecido a los auténticos sensores. Esta sonido avisó a los Sheikahs de detrás del portón para que abriesen la puerta, cosa que hicieron de forma lenta pero segura. Cuando la puerta se abrió completamente, Link y Zelda entraron en el interior del santuario. Como de costumbre, la plataforma bajó hacia sus profundidades como si de un ascensor se tratara, más había una diferencia importante. En esta ocasión no había mecanismo ancestral que bajara la plataforma, solo un tercer Sheikah usando un imán como los de la piedra sheikah, replicado por Prunia, para mantener la plataforma en el aire.  
Cuando la plataforma flotante alcanzó el suelo, Link y Zelda se bajaron de la misma con precaución, para no tropezarse. Cuando desaparecieron de su vista, Prunia silbó y Pay saltó del árbol hacia el suelo. Prunia entonces dijo.  
—Bueno, estos dos ya están bajando, ¡vámonos rápido, que nos esperan al final del trayecto!  
Prunia y Pay empezaron a andar rápido hacía un claro cercano del bosque. Tras apartar unos matorrales revelaron una tapa metálica, que abrieron entre las dos, revelando una segunda entrada al santuario. Bajo la tapa había una escalera que ambas empezaron a bajar a buen ritmo.  
Impa, por su parte, iba unos cuantos pasos atrás, pero las estaba siguiendo. Por mucho que criticara el proyecto, no iba a perderse el resultado.  
En cuanto a Link y Zelda, ambos estaban esperando juntos mientras la plataforma bajaba. Pronto llegó al suelo y se estancó, momento en el cual ambos salieron de la plataforma. Acto seguido, empezó a resonar un eco a lo largo de toda la sala.  
—Mi nombre es Vah Lehntin. Como habéis osado entrar, os impondré un desafío en nombre de la Diosa Hylia.  
Link y Zelda se miraron a los ojos y asintieron casi al unísono. Ambos sabían bien lo que esa frase significaba. Se cogieron de la mano, mostrándose mutuamente que estarían ahí para lo que el otro necesitara, y dieron un paso adelante.  
La ‘‘prueba’’ había empezado.

***

Delante de los Link y Zelda se encontraba una habitación aparentemente vacía, salvo por la columna por la que había bajado la plataforma por la que entraron (y tras la cual se escondía el Sheikah que les ayudó a bajar). Enfrente de ellos había una puerta abierta, señalando el camino hacia otra sala. Mientras avanzaban hacia esa puerta, Zelda observó las paredes del lugar, buscando alguna posible pista. No había nada destacable a sus ojos, las paredes eran iguales a las de cualquier otro santuario. Aunque ellos no lo sabían, esto es así gracias a Dangis, que con sus habilidades artísticas había conseguido replicar el color de las paredes de los santuarios y dirigió a un equipo que se dedicó a pintar las paredes del almacén que habían reacondicionado para la ocasión.  
En cuanto avanzaron a la siguiente sala, ambos echaron un vistazo general. Tras bajar un escalón, encontraron que todo el suelo de la sala se encontraba cubierto por una capa de agua que les llegaba a ambos hasta los tobillos. Y lo que es más, proveniente de todas direcciones, escuchaban el sonido emitido por decenas de ranas croando a destiempo y chapoteando en el agua al dar sus característicos saltos. En ese momento, la voz que les había recibido volvió a retumbar.  
—Este santuario fue construido para probar vuestros vínculos. En vuestra primera prueba, deberéis identificar a la rana rauda oculta entre todas estas ranas briosas.  
Zelda se emocionó al instante al escuchar esto. De entre todas las criaturas que había estudiado en sus libros, las ranas habían acabado siendo de sus favoritas, y no solo por todas sus propiedades, sino porque le parecían adorables esos ojitos que tienen y esos saltitos que pegan. Zelda agarró a Link de la mano y ambos fueron corriendo hacia las ranas.  
—¡Mira Link, esta es monísima, tiene manchas marrones y piel verde! ¡Ay, y esta otra tiene manchas verdes y piel marrón! Me pregunto si habrá más diferencias entre ellas aparte de las superficiales. ¿Cuál te gusta más, Link?  
Link no tenía claro que decir, él no entendía mucho de ranas, biológicamente hablando, incluso con la enorme cantidad de ellas que había capturado en sus aventuras. Pero una cosa sí que la tenía clara, y es que adoraba ver a Zelda tan emocionada. Se le pone una sonrisa enorme, de oreja a oreja, cada vez que habla de las cosas que le gustan, y su cara parece que brilla incluso con más claridad que de costumbre. Debido a su amnesia pasada, a veces dudaba de si sus sentimientos por su princesa eran reales o una ilusión creada por su cabeza, como modo de completar los agujeros de su memoria. Pero en momentos como este, en los que podía estar con ella y en los que disfrutaba con cada pequeño detalle, era cuando su cerebro le decía que no debía tener ninguna duda. Lo que siente por Zelda es real.  
Por ello, Link no pudo evitar acercar la mano para acariciar su mejilla, lo que hizo que Zelda se ruborizase un poco, pero no se quejó por ello, al contrario. Salía un calor muy agradable de la mano de Link, y quiso sentirlo más intensamente, por lo que Zelda puso su propia mano encima de la mano de Link. En situaciones como esta se daba cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos momentos así, de cómo añoraba ese calor, ese contacto humano con su fiel caballero. A veces sentía que el tiempo que había pasado apresada, conteniendo el poder de Ganon, no fue más que un mal sueño, pero era en momentos como este cuando recordaba todo el tiempo que había pasado esperando, esforzándose por no flaquear, confiando en que algún día Link volvería para derrotar al Cataclismo. Un par de lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Zelda, y susurró, como si solo quisiera que Link le escuchara.  
—Te he echado tanto de menos…  
Esa frase hizo que los ojos de Link se empezasen a humedecer, también. Ambos necesitan sentirse aún más cerca el uno del otro, de modo que, quizás como modo de asegurarse de que ninguno iba a desaparecer repentinamente, la caricia pronto pasó a ser un abrazo. Ninguno de ellos decía nada, solamente buscaban rodearse el uno al otro, sentirse protegidos a la vez que protegían al otro. Se quedaron así unos minutos, que para ellos parecieron horas, quizás porque la percepción del tiempo de ambos estaba trastocada tras sus experiencias, quizás porque sentían que, cuando estaban el uno con el otro, el tiempo se ralentizaba, puesto que nada más importaba.  
Su trance solo se vio interrumpido cuando sintieron un cosquilleo en las piernas. Varias ranas se habían agrupado en torno a ellos, y según saltaban ellos sentían el roce de sus ancas. Tras secarse los ojos el uno al otro, Zelda dijo.  
—D-deberíamos buscar ya a la rana rauda.  
Link asintió y, aunque hubiera sido más eficiente separarse y buscarla cada uno por su lado, prefirieron buscarlas juntos, mientras caminaban cogidos de la mano. Aunque Link no supiera mucho de ciencia o de biología, sí que había aprendido a diferenciar entre ranas, pues cada tipo de rana permite hacer tónicos distintos. Pronto encontraron a la rana rauda, que era sospechosamente similar cierta rana que ambos recordaban. Para que no se les escapara, tuvieron que soltarse de las manos, para que Link pudiera cogerla con ambas. Esquivando al resto de anfibios, llegaron al fondo de la sala, y colocaron la rana rauda en una especie de altar con un hueco con la forma del animal. En ese momento, volvió a retumbar el ya conocido eco, aunque tenía un tono ligeramente más tembloroso que antes.  
—E-enhorabuena, habéis superado la prueba, podéis pasar a la siguiente sala.  
Ambos soltaron un gritito de alegría al oír eso, y mientras la puerta se abría, Zelda se preguntó en voz alta.  
—Es un poco raro que tantas ranas hayan podido sobrevivir aquí abajo, ¿cómo lo habrán hecho?  
En ese momento la voz contestó, como si les hubiera estado escuchando, y con un tono ligeramente más juguetón que antes.  
—Por favor, guarden sus preguntas para el final del santuario, gracias.  
Ambos se extrañaron mucho al escuchar eso, y avanzaron a la siguiente sala con una sensación de duda en sus mentes.

***

En cuanto llegaron a la siguiente sala fueron recibidos por nada más que oscuridad, salvo por la luz tenue que provenía de la sala anterior, y una ráfaga de luz intermitente que recorría la sala de vez en cuando y que permitía ver paredes semejantes a las de un laberinto. La voz, que en esos momentos volvió a su tono neutro inicial, les dijo.  
—En esta sala deberéis encontrar la luz en la oscuridad. No os separéis y mantened la ‘‘calma’’ ante los posibles peligros.  
Mientras empezaron a avanzar Zelda se agarró al brazo derecho de Link, y empezó a pensar en esa última frase. Las ráfagas de luz les permitían ver los posibles caminos, pero aún así avanzaban con cautela. Link desenvainó su espada, para tenerla lista en caso de necesitar reaccionar rápido, puesto que algunos de los cruces llevaban a caminos sin salida en los que surgían miniguardianes que les atacaban (que en realidad eran títeres manejados por Sheikahs escondidos encima de las paredes del laberinto). Algunos asustaban a Zelda, mientras que otros hacían lo propio con Link, puesto que ser un guerrero avezado no te extingue tu capacidad de sobresaltarte. En cualquier caso, se asustara quien se asustase, acabaron estrujándose el brazo mutuamente, por la sorpresa y como medio para sentirse más seguros. Finalmente, en un rincón, encontraron un brillo azulado, visible incluso cuando no había ráfagas de luz. En cuanto se acercaron, Zelda identificó al instante lo que era.  
—¡Una Princesa de la Calma! A esto debía referirse la voz.  
En efecto, en el suelo había una maceta con la susodicha flor plantada en ella. Zelda la cogió con precaución, pero no pudo evitar que, al cogerla, se moviese una polea que soltó a 10 miniguardianes, que cayeron alrededor de ambos. Link estaba listo para despacharlos, mas Zelda se le adelantó y, cogiendo una espada ancestral de su alforja, los destrozó de un ataque circular, para sorpresa del caballero. Cuando acabó con ellos guardó la espada en la alforja y, viendo la reacción de Link, se cruzó de brazos y, guiñando un ojo con una sonrisa, comentó  
—¿Qué? De tanto verte entrenar una aprende sus cosas, ¿sabes?  
Link se rio al oír esto, pero no era una risa burlona, por supuesto, sino que era su forma de expresar su sorpresa por la situación. Además, esa pose que acababa de poner le dio una cierta sensación de nostalgia, pero no acababa de localizar el recuerdo que le generaba ese sentimiento. Las leyendas siempre hablan de cómo el espíritu del portador de la Trifuerza del Valor se reencarna a través de los siglos así que, ¿quizás la nostalgia era un remanente de alguna de sus vidas pasadas?  
Según pensaba esto ambos habían empezado a andar nuevamente, en busca de la salida del laberinto, y ahora guiados por la tenue luz de la propia flor. El flujo de pensamientos de Link, sin embargo, se vio interrumpido por las palabras de Zelda, que estaba observando a la flor, pensativa.  
—¿Sabes? Últimamente están empezando a aparecer más Princesas de la Calma por los campos de Hyrule. Me gusta pensar que es por qué las cosas están cambiando a mejor, pero… —En ese momento acarició uno de los pétalos suavemente—. Esta es una flor tan delicada, y a veces siento que la paz que vivimos es igual, que en cualquier momento va a pasar algo que vuelva a perturbar al mundo, que haga que los tallos de estas flores se vuelvan a marchitar. Me aterra pensar que quizás no podamos hacer nada para impedirlo.  
Link comprendía esa sensación, quizás era por eso que nunca había dejado de entrenarse del todo y que no podía sentirse tan relajado como veía a todos los viandantes de Hyrule últimamente. Muy poca gente en el reino comprende la magnitud de los hechos que evitaron cuando acabaron con Ganon, y aún menos gente había visto el rostro del auténtico terror, aquel que sigue volviendo por muchos héroes que aparezcan para exterminarlo. Quizás Link era la única persona en el reino capaz de entender completamente cómo se sentía Zelda, y por eso sintió que debía mostrarle su apoyo en palabras.  
—Pase lo que pase, siempre podremos enfrentarnos a ello.  
Ese ‘‘siempre’’ llegó a la mismísima alma de Zelda. También hablan las leyendas de Hyrule de cómo el espíritu de Zelda se reencarna siempre para enfrentarse al mal, y, por supuesto, ella era consciente de ello. Por ello sintió que no era solo Link el que le intentaba dar seguridad, sino que eran todos los Links, presentes y pasados, los que hablaban a todas las Zeldas que han existido hasta ahora. Era como si la Trifuerza del Valor y la de la Sabiduría estuvieran hablando directamente. Por ello, con renovada determinación, pero con un tinte de miedo, ella decidió dar una respuesta a la altura.  
—Y nos enfrentaremos a ello juntos.  
En ese momento llegaron ambos a un segundo altar, con el contorno de la maceta que estaban sujetando. Zelda colocó la Princesa de la Calma y, tras oírse un ruido mecánico, la sala entera se iluminó, y una voz familiar les dio la enhorabuena.  
—Enhorabuena, habéis superado la segunda prueba.  
A Link le pareció escuchar algo más aparte de esa frase.  
—S-sois tan bonitos…  
Link, extrañado por ese comentario, se lo comentó a Zelda al oído. Entonces Zelda, que ya estaba empezando a tener ciertas sospechas, decidió lanzar de nuevo otra pregunta al aire.  
—¿Sabes Link? Esta maceta me recuerda a las que he visto en algunas casas de Hatelia. Me pregunto QUÉ podría significar…  
Tras unos momentos, como si hubiera estado conteniéndose, volvió a hablar la voz, con el mismo tono juguetón que antes esta vez.  
—Cada vez que veáis algo así, ¡lo hizo un mago Sheikah! ¡Ahora SEGUID con la prueba, por favor!  
Zelda sonrió, y comentó a Link al oído.  
—Creo que tengo una teoría sobre este santuario, luego te la cuento.  
Dejándolo con la intriga, ella avanzó hacia la siguiente sala, tras lo cual Link la siguió.

***

En la siguiente sala encontraron una estancia en su mayor parte vacía, salvo por la puerta, que se encontraba al fondo y una columna en mitad del lugar. De esa columna en ocasiones se veía una luz roja que apuntaba hacia el suelo de forma errática. En ese momento, la voz volvió a resonar.  
—Bienvenidos, en esta última sala debéis encontrar el ritmo que os permita avanzar.  
Cuando terminó de hablar, la sala empezó a llenarse de música de acordeón y la luz roja comenzó a moverse a su son, como si fuera un director de orquesta moviendo su batuta. Link empezó a reconocer poco a poco esa melodía, ¡sonaba muy similar a la música que toca Nyel! Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, cogió a Zelda de la mano y ambos entraron en la pista de baile improvisada, con la intención de resolver el reto.  
Se detuvieron un momento para escuchar la melodía. Parecía ser un vals, pues muchos fragmentos llamaban a moverse de tres en tres pasos y, aunque ‘‘este’’ Link no recordaba haberla escuchado antes, sus tonos evocaron una reacción sinestésica en él, por la cual le dio la sensación de que la habitación estaba empezando a oler igual que huele la tierra cuando llueve. El no es compositor, pero si lo fuera, muy probablemente llamaría a esta tonadilla ‘‘Canción tormentosa’’ o algo por el estilo.  
Cuando ambos habían cogido el ritmo, Link y Zelda se pusieron frente a frente, hicieron una leve reverencia como presentación. Entonces, por ser Link zurdo y el que iba a dirigir en esta canción, cogió con su mano izquierda la mano derecha de Zelda, y puso su mano derecha entre su hombro y su cintura, haciendo Zelda lo propio con su mano izquierda, y comenzaron a seguir el ritmo del acordeón.  
1, 2, 3  
1, 2, 3  
Esos pasos ellos daban, para luego girar en una dirección, y acto seguido en la contraria.  
1, 2, 3  
1, 2, 3  
Y otro giro tomaban, para luego subir sus manos unidas, permitiendo a Zelda dar una voltereta.  
Siguieron unos minutos con esa sucesión de pasos, puesto que la melodía no era muy complicada más allá de eso, pero ninguno se quejaba por ello, puesto que estaban disfrutando cada paso que daban juntos. Sintieron que el santuario desaparecía, y que se habían transportado a una llanura de Hyrule, que la naturaleza brotaba alrededor de ellos, como si la propia lluvia la estuviese invocando, y que ellos se mantenían secos, impávidos ante la ‘‘tormenta’’ que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Ambos querían en ese momento mantenerse así para siempre, y una pequeña parte de Zelda le estaba diciendo que abandonase todas sus responsabilidades y huyese con Link a un rincón remoto de la región, para vivir toda su vida tranquilos y sin preocupaciones, bailando todos los días e integrados en la naturaleza. Pero, por desgracia, sabía que eso no podía ser. Prácticamente desde que nació se le adjudicaron una serie de deberes para con su reino y sus semejantes, y, por mucho que el reino técnicamente ya no existiese, ella seguía sintiendo una necesidad de ayudar, de conservar aquello por lo que tantos se habían sacrificado. Quizás por eso, sintió que debía atesorar estos momentos con su amado lo máximo posible.   
Por su parte, Link sintió al bailar con Zelda una gran sensación de sincronía. Sentía que por fin había encontrado a alguien que le comprendiese, que supiese ver más allá de los actos heroicos que hacía para conocer al auténtico Link. El nunca se cuestionó sus deberes de caballero, y desde pequeño prefirió simplemente hacer lo que le decían que tenía que hacer, porque sentía que sus sentimientos y pensamientos eran menos importantes que la gran misión que el destino le había encargado. Cuando volvió a nacer, 100 años después de la catástrofe que asoló Hyrule, sintió un poco más de libertad, y había una parte de él que quería empezar de nuevo, no como un caballero o un héroe sino como lo que él prefiriera ser, pero aun había algo en su interior que le impulsaba a ser responsable, y ni sus desvíos ni sus exploraciones por Hyrule servían para procrastinar su deber. Pero, para su sorpresa, tras derrotar a Ganon, empezó a sentir una sensación de paz, y se dio cuenta de que aun quedaba una persona que era capaz de comprender por completo como se siente, una persona para la que no le importaba tener que cumplir los deberes que hicieran falta, y con la que podía dejar salir su auténtico yo. Estaba claro que esa persona es Zelda.  
Como un cuco cantando al principio de la mañana, la música del acordeón cambió a una tonadilla corta de celebración, para avisarles de que la canción había terminado. El silencio sacó a ambos poco a poco de su trance, y, con un gran esfuerzo, separaron sus manos y acabaron la danza con una sencilla referencia, como colofón. La puerta al final de la sala se abrió y empezó a resonar su buena amiga la voz, esta vez con un tono bajo de voz y, aunque pareciera inverosímil en una momia de hace siglos, daba la impresión de estar, ¿sollozando?  
—…P-podeis p-p-pasar a…  
Entonces, la voz adquirió un matiz algo severo, y parecía estar teniendo una conversación consigo misma.  
—¡Controlate, Pa… digo, Vah Lehntin!  
—P-p-pero es que son tan dulces y tan preciosos, son… son…  
Zelda sonrió, sus sospechas cada vez mas confirmadas. Cada vez tenía más cosas claras de la identidad de Vah Lehntin. Prácticamente jugando con ella, Zelda se preguntó en voz alta.  
—¡Vaya, Link! La puerta se ha abierto, pero ‘‘Vah Lehntin’’ no nos ha dicho si podemos pasar. ¿No será esto una trampa?  
Dándose por aludida, la voz respondió rápidamente.  
—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, sí, pasad y tal, si ya casi habéis acabado!  
Con una sensación de victoria por ver como su teoría se iba confirmando, Zelda avanzando, acompañada de Link, a la siguiente sala.

***

En la siguiente sala encontraron una imagen que a Link le resultó muy familiar. Como al final de cada santuario, había una figura cruzada de piernas, apoyada en una columna y sentada en lo alto de unos escalones. Tenía la cara tapada por un velo, un sombrero Sheikah tradicional enorme con el Ojo de la Verdad estampado. Debajo del sombrero se vislumbraban unos largos mechones de pelo que recubrían su cuerpo. Había una diferencia sustancial con otros santuarios, sin embargo, puesto que en ese caso no había capa alguna de líquido que rodease el altar donde se hallaba la monja Vah Lehntin. En cuanto ambos se acercaron, la monja comenzó a hablar.  
—Al superar las pruebas habéis demostrado vuestro vínculo y que sois auténticos héroes.  
Pero no dijo nada más, como es natural, puesto que no había forma de que ‘‘Vah Lehntin’’ les otorgara un símbolo de valía. Link se dio cuenta de ello y, al comentárselo al oído a Zelda, ella acabó de convencerse en cuanto a su teoría. Y, como quitarle el sombrero a la monja sin más no sería divertido, ideo una pequeña treta para descubrir el pastel. Zelda entonces susurró a Link.  
—Sígueme el juego.  
Y comenzó a exclamar.  
—¿Y ya está? ¿No se supone que tras resolver un santuario te teletransportas a la entrada? ¿Por qué seguimos aquí, Link?  
Link se encogió de hombros y, con un gesto de miedo, adoptó una pose pensativa, como diciendo ‘‘¡Oh no, tiene razón!’’  
‘‘Vah Lehntin’’ empezó a temblar ligeramente, deseosa de ayudar y darles la respuesta, pero recibió un toque de atención de alguien que se encontraba encima de la columna que tenía detrás. Ese alguien susurró.  
—Tranquila, encontraran las escaleras, no te alteres.  
Zelda se dio cuenta del ligero temblor de la monja y de cómo se detuvo de repente, y decidió subir el nivel. Gritando de forma sobreactuada, dijo.  
—¡Oh, no, este templo es una trampa! ¡Link, abrázame!  
Zelda abrazó fuertemente a Link, y él le devolvió el abrazo, aunque no tenía claro el por qué. La princesa miro de reojo a la monja, y vio como sus brazos parecían haberse elevado un poco, en dirección a su cara. Zelda sonrió para sus adentros y soltó la traca final.  
—Menos mal que te tengo a ti para que me apoyes, Link. Ahora, por favor… BÉSAME.  
Esa palabra hizo que la monja se derrumbara. Sus manos ahora estaban debajo del velo, tapándose la cara, y se escuchó un hilo de voz que musitaba.  
—N-noooooo…  
‘‘Vah Lehntin’’ se levantó y se dio la vuelta, sonrojada. No podía ver a sus queridos Link y Zelda besándose desde tan cerca, ¡era demasiado para ella!   
Zelda entonces apartó la cara de Link, que se había dejado llevar y estaba con los labios preparados. Al darse cuenta de que se había separado, carraspeó y miró hacia Zelda, que estaba acercando hacia la monja hasta ponerse detrás suya. Poniendo una mano en su hombro en el hombro, dijo.  
—Pay, eres tú, ¿verdad?  
Pay, que no podía ocultarse más tiempo, se quitó las manos de la cara y se levantó el velo. Sin poder mirarla a los ojos de la vergüenza, contestó.  
—E-en efecto, Maestra Zelda…  
—¡Argh!  
Un grito de frustración siguió a la confesión de Pay, proveniente de la susodicha columna. De ella cayó, dando un salto, cierta científica Sheikah.  
—¡No me puedo creer que hayas caído en ese truco tan viejo, Pay! Yo no sé qué te está enseñando tu abuela, eh.  
—L-lo siento, tía abuela Prunia…  
—En fin, no te preocupes, alguna vez tenían que descubrirlo.  
En ese momento, Prunia se dirigió a Zelda.  
—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta, listilla?  
Zelda se puso a dar pasos por la habitación, como quien resuelve un gran misterio, y contestó.  
—Bueno, las ranas y macetas actuales eran pistas importantes. Pero creo que lo que me lo reveló todo fue tener a unas monjas, en plural, tan charlatanas.  
Al escuchar esto, Prunia se dio una ligera palmada en la frente con la mano.  
—Tsk, si es que soy tonta.  
Tras esto, todos compartieron una risa colectiva. De repente, se oyó otra voz con un tono de reprimenda.  
—Sabía que la acabarías liando, hermana.  
Un sello apareció en el aire y, tras una explosión de humo, apareció Impa.  
—Aunque he de admitir que habéis hecho un trabajo excelente, jóvenes maestros.   
Zelda y Link se sorprendieron ante la explosión, y acto seguido hicieron una reverencia como saludo.  
—Pero bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de ir saliendo, que Nyel y los demás querrán respirar aire fresco.  
Impa se apartó, mostrando una escalera de mano pegada a una de las paredes, que se encontraba iluminada por la luz del exterior. Uno a uno fueron saliendo todos del santuario y, a los pocos minutos, estaban todos fuera, lo que permitió empezar a salir a todos los Sheikahs que habían estado ocultos en el ‘‘santuario’’, liderados por Nyel, que salió utilizando las alas que Hylia le había otorgado.  
Una vez fuera, Nyel se acercó a Link, que se estaba estirando para relajar sus musculos, y le saludó.  
—Saludos, maestro Link. Ha sido un honor tocar para usted y para la princesa Zelda. Vuestros movimientos me han inspirado para componer una nueva tonadilla.  
Al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Nyel, Zelda se acercó a ellos para saludarle también. Con una sonrisa, le dijo.  
—Pues será un honor escucharla cuando esté terminada.  
Nyel rio gentilmente y contestó.  
—Ah… sus palabras me honran, princesa Zelda. Serán los primeros en escucharla, aparte de mí mismo, claro está.  
Y, con esas palabras y el acordeón a la espalda, empezó a volar, hacia un destino solo por él conocido. Mientras observaban su partida, Link y Zelda se cogieron de la mano casi sin darse cuenta, detalle que advirtió Prunia y que iba a aprovechar.  
—Bueno, parece que todo ha salido a pedir de Prunia, ¿no os parece, tortolitos?  
Los dos jóvenes maestros se sonrojaron al oír esa palabra y Zelda, para intentar desviar la atención, preguntó.  
—¿Por qué organizó todo esto, doctora?  
Prunia se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa triunfal y respondió.  
—Pueees es que llevabais unas semanas tan ajetreadas y de tanto estrés que decidí daros unos cuantos ratos a solas, para que os relajarais y descargarais tensiones. Y diría que ha funcionado, ¿no os parece?  
En ese momento, Pay intervino.  
—Q-que conste que yo solo os veía desde la distancia, no quería meterme en vuestros momentos íntimos…  
Zelda respondió, con tono tranquilizador y una sonrisa, que hizo que Pay apartara la mirada por la vergüenza.  
—Tranquila, Pay, lo sabemos, muchas gracias.  
Al oír esto, Prunia se puso las manos en la nuca y añadió.  
—Admito que se lo ha tomado tremendamente en serio. Le ha tapado los oídos a todos los que estaban ayudando, y hasta me quitó las gafas especiales que tenía para observaros de cerca.  
Pay se sonrojó aún más y exclamó.  
—¡T-tía abuela Prunia!  
—¿Qué? Lo digo como un cumplido.  
Todos los presentes se volvieron a reír. Zelda se paró un momento, y, al darse cuenta, Link volvió atrás para atenderla.  
—La verdad es que son todos unos trastos, pero necesitaba esto. Gracias por estar a mi lado, Link.  
Zelda sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero eran lágrimas de alegría, de las que sueltas cuando estas con la persona que más te importa. Link se acercó aún más a Zelda, la besó en la frente, y contestó.  
—Siempre.


End file.
